Strange pools completion: Murdock story
One day while i was resting Phalanx came up to me and gave me the key that we found on our first adventure and told me to go look for the chest that fits this key, i didn't object as i was looking for some adventure and soon after Phalanx left Erevan and a couple other guys came up to me since they saw me getting the key and offered to help me find the chest. After setting out for the pools we heard an explosion and Erevan saw a crystal like ship in the distance, we had to choose which one to check out since we didn't have time for both, so we went towards the explosion since we would be vulnerable in the water. After walking towards the place where we heard the explosion we came across a few houses that seemed abandoned and some of them were in a bad shape, in the middle of the area where the houses were, there was a big bonfire with furniture and items being burnt. Erevan took out some scrolls form the fire that seemed to be written in some barbaric language. Some of the houses seemed pretty damaged from some kind of explosion, but there was no trace of such thing. The guys went into one of the houses to have a closer look and once they entered the door behind them closed shut, so i tried breaking it down, but accidentally got my axe stuck in the door itself, Erevan on the other hand managed to break the top of the door and climb through it. Oh and the house was on fire for some reason, once the doors shut, the house caught fire. Once everybody was out i looked around for possible reasons to this fire and the door, sure enough i saw some footsteps in the ground and tried to grab the invisible monster, but it managed to slip out of my grasp and our magician put the thing to sleep. The dragonborn guy jumped on the monster and i helped calming him down by knocking him out with my hammer. Erevan detected pure evil from the thing and without hesitating he decapitated the thing and for some reason it looked exactly like Roy who died some time ago, but his eyes were black and he didn't seem himself. To be sure that he won't come back again, we burnt his corpse. It was getting late so we decided to stay here and sleep since there were still houses that were intact. In the night mage and dragonborn saw something in the night, but they weren't sure what it was. After this detour we went back on track straight to the pools, once we arrived i immediately started looking for a chest while Erevan was checking out some corpse. Me and the dragonborn went to the top of the hill where there was a big pool of goo and a campfire with a chest next to it. Once the others checked the chest for traps i inserted the key into it and inside found an old note, '''it seemed that someone got to the chest before us.' ''Once the chest was open a group of those strange bushes and monstrosities came from the forest so the mage went to help Erevan hold them back, i was about to go help them fight, but a big pile of bones rose out of the ground and attacked me and the dragonborn, after some fighting the dragonborn went down and once i stabilized him, i finished off the big pile of bones with my powerful Flail that i got from the Gnoll, but using that thing really messes with my mind. While i was fighting the bone monster, Erevan was taking care of the bushes, but before he could get to the last one, he got surrounded by the monstrosities and also, he had to help protect the mage. Since i killed the bone monster i started running toward the bush monster and two of the shamblers tried to stop me, but i made quick work of them and went on my marry way to kill the bush, of course i killed it with ease and all of the shamblers stopped moving. Erevan wanted to check the old body in case it had something and once he lifted it up, it exploded and damaged his armor that i had just made. But i got a Bag of Holding from the bone guy so i don't really care, but before i could enjoy the bag the dragonborn went next to one of the pools. He seemed to be interested in the gem at the bottom and instead of getting it himself he pushed the mage in and fell in after doing that, after a few second the mage came out, but the dragon didn't so Erevan tied a rope around him and tossed me the end of it, he jumped in, but after a few seconds with my help he came out and asked for one of the healing potions i had, i didn't want to waste it, but i decided that losing a potion is better that losing a life, so Erevan jumped back in with the potion and after a few seconds the dragon came out and Erevan followed him out, the dragonborn payed us for saving him, but Erevan still seemed pissed, so with that we decided that maybe it will be enough adventuring for now and went back to town.